


Feeding The Shark

by Taudi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gamer Iruka, Happy Birtday, Love, M/M, Sea of Thieves, Supportive Kakashi, Twitch Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taudi/pseuds/Taudi
Summary: A short story of Kakashi being a supportive boyfriend the day before Iruka's birthday.





	Feeding The Shark

**Author's Note:**

> This story is totally plotless and maybe doesn't really make any sense but I had fun ^-^

It was sometimes weird for Kakashi to hear Iruka's voice over the computer. Even though Iruka had splurged on the sound equipment it couldn't truly catch the low soothing tone he was used to. Using 10 ryo headphones didn't really help either. 

A pirate was hopping around on the screen. Iruka was visible at the bottom right. He sometimes looked to the left reading the comments that appeared in the chat rapidly. There were a lot of viewers today and more donations and bits than usual. 

Kakashi sat on the couch. He wanted to relax before Iruka's birthday tomorrow, where they had plans with friends and family for most of the day. He was only lurking today, not really feeling up to engaging with the people active in the chat. 

It was nice hearing Iruka have fun. He had jumped into being a full time twitch streamer almost two years ago and he had a steady rising follower and subscriber account. He was totally adorkable with an unsuspecting mean streak, which made people come back. 

When the talk suddenly involved food, because Kotetsu was praising his leftover pizza, Kakashi chuckled. He rose heavily from the comfy couch, snatched the laptop on the coffee table and padded, on bare feet, into the kitchen. He put the laptop on the grey speckled laminate counter and hooked up his black sweatpants to fasten the string around his waist. He then rummaged around the kitchen grabbing things to make a couple of sandwiches, while listening to his boyfriend yelling about canons and sloops and kill them all.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kakashi knocked softly on the door into Iruka's office and waited a few seconds until he heard Iruka's "Yes?"

He opened the door quietly. The room's walls were covered in acoustic sound foam, which Kakashi had helped put up about six months ago. A removable green screen stood behind Iruka who sat in front of three lit computer screens. There were two glowing keyboards on the desk along with different knick knacks only Iruka could see and a microphone hidden from the camera's angle. 

Iruka sat cross-legged in a big forest green armchair. It wasn't ideal but Iruka liked to curl up, when he played with a controller, so Kakashi had attached wheels on the legs so Iruka could easily switch it out with his gamer chair. 

"Hi" Iruka said and smiled goofily. His hair was loose and already tangled with the headset he always wore. 

Kakashi smiled back and lifted the plate in his hand. "I thought you might be hungry. You've played for a while now."

"Yes, thank you; give me a minute, guys and girls." He leaned forward and cleared some space on his desk so Kakashi could put the plate down.

Kakashi sneaked a lingering kiss on Iruka's cheek before he looked into the camera and waved lazily "Hello everybody. I hope you're enjoying the stream."

Briefly watching the chat, open on the screen to the right, Kakashi saw different variations of Hi Kakashi and a lot of Iruka's custom emojis. 

He kissed Iruka's blushing cheek again and squeezed his arm gently before turning away to exit the room. He had almost closed the door when Iruka called him "Kakashi, wait, just a minute everyone, I just..." 

Kakashi opened the door again and looked on in bemusement as Iruka struggled to get the headset off and climb out of the armchair simultaneously. They had bought a blue-tooth headset quite quickly after learning Iruka had a habit of forgetting that the cord was attached to something. It had made some incredible twitch clips that still floated around among his followers on discord. Which Kakashi had, of course, saved on his own phone. 

Iruka finally managed to get it off and Kakashi could just hear the tinny laughter from Iruka's fellow streamers before he had an armful of a beaming, flushing warm skinned man.

"Thank you. For feeding me." Iruka's fingers were grabbing at Kakashi's thin white T-shirt and digging into waist lovingly.

"Technically I haven’t fed you since you haven’t eaten the food yet."

Iruka didn't say anything but the deep open mouthed kiss with a hint of tongue was answer enough.

When their short but hot kiss ended Iruka didn't let go. Instead he reached a hand up and cupped Kakashi's face, a thumb caressing the soft skin under the Spyro scarf covering Kakashi's damaged eye.

"I love you." Iruka whispered tenderly.

"I love you, too." Kakashi replied happily. "Now go back before Kotetsu starts another mutiny. I don’t think I can handle another day of you grumping about because they put you in pirate jail."

"It's called a brig." Iruka pouted adorably.

"You were there for ten minutes."

"It was horrible. They killed a Kraken without me, knowing I needed one more to become Kraken Master Hunter." Iruka proclaimed, dramatically throwing his head back and revealing a tempting line of vulnerable dark skin.

"Are you still plotting revenge?" Kakashi asked. 

Iruka grinned evilly with that wonderful spark of mischief in his eyes that always made Kakashi heart melt.

"It's gonna be epically legendary." And it was like seeing a cartoon shark smile at a fluffy duckling. 

Giving a small peck to Iruka's nose, Kakashi pulled him in closer, burying his face in dark brown hair. 

"Tell me when so I can write mean things in the chat."

Iruka's full body laughter set Kakashi off and they stood there, in the hallway, holding each other close until Iruka finally let go and went back to entertaining people with adventures in a virtual pirate land.

Kakashi returned to his place on the couch with his laptop in his lap wanting to watch Iruka for a few more minutes. He watched as his boyfriend settled back down, putting the headset on and apologizing for the wait. He hadn't been put in the brig, fortunately.

Kakashi was just about to close the screen when a comment in all caps said YOUR BF IS SO HOT! UWU

It took a few seconds before Iruka noticed, because of the time delay, but when he did he flailed and said "Shhh, stop screaming something like that. It'll only inflate his already humongous ego." 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kakashi was half asleep when Iruka finally crept into their bedroom. He knew it was going to be late since Iruka had set a specific stream time for his birthday stream.

He expected Iruka to lie down on his own side of the bed but instead the air was knocked out of him when Iruka landed on him, like a dead fish, with his face in the middle of Kakashi's chest.

"You're naked." Was muffled into Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi just grunted in reply.

"I really wanna fuck you but I'm too tired." Iruka mumbled and released a big sigh, dampening the skin under his mouth.

"You can fuck me first thing tomorrow. It'll be a great way to start you birthday." Kakashi whispered, unwilling to break the dark comforting silence surrounding them. 

Iruka sighed, again. "I'd love that," and made a sound of contentment, as Kakashi sluggishly started playing with his hair.

It didn't take long for Iruka to fall asleep and Kakashi followed him shortly after.


End file.
